


If You Go, I Go.

by nadiaselite



Series: Elite Season 2 Series [6]
Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Continued series, F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Yikes, it's fine, low key fucked up, ok but high key it's fucked up, sorry i haven't posted, truth comes out, you'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: It's the night after Ander's birthday. There's a lot of things to make sense of. Especially for Guzman and Nadia





	If You Go, I Go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever for me to write. I've been busy and really just unsatisfied with my writing. I've gone over this maybe a hundred times and I don't know. But this next part is going to be really intense so hopefully, I'll be able to write that real soon. Please comment I love to see what everyone thinks. It's definitely motivating. Anyways hope you enjoy it.  
> xx

Nadia woke up completely confused and groggy. Her memory from last night was basically nonexistent and staring at the ceiling she had no idea where the hell she was. She felt too weak to lift herself up, her head growing heavier the more aware she became.

All she could manage to do was groan as she allowed her body to rest back against what she assumed to be a bed. She wanted to hope that she was still at Ander’s house, but she had no real way of knowing. How could she be so stupid? So irresponsible?

Maybe Baba was right. She didn’t belong in this world.

She remembered her first drink, but everything after that was a complete blur. Somehow, she managed to turn her head towards the nightstand, a glass of water and some pain relievers placed beside her.

Wherever she was, she was being taken care of. And for that she was grateful. She weakly reached out for the glass, her body too weak to function. Eventually she gave up throwing her head back in defeat. She promised herself to never drink again.

“Nadia?” Omar’s voice echoed through the room, but she couldn’t quite turn to look at him.

Seeing her struggle Omar quickly made it to Nadia’s side, taking her hands in his. “How do you feel?”

Nadia managed to weakly smile up at him, her eyes filled with exhaustion and pain. She’d felt pain before, but this was different. It was overwhelming. “Like I was hit by a truck.”

Omar laughed in response. At least she was okay. He wouldn’t forgive himself if it had gone any other way. “Come on. Sit up and drink some water. It should help.”

Nadia allowed Omar to help her sit up, his hands gently supporting her back as he placed a pillow behind her. “What even happened last night? I don’t remember anything.”

“Probably for the better.” Omar placed the glass of water in her hand accompanied by two pain relievers. He wasn’t sure whether it was right to tell her the truth, not yet.

Knowing Nadia, she’d never forgive herself if she knew. She was already suffering enough physically.

Nadia downed the glass of water as quickly as possible to quench the uncontrollable thirst burning at the back of her throat. When she pulled the glass away from her face, she noticed Guzman fast asleep on a small couch in the corner of the room. He clearly hadn’t changed his clothes and judging by the way he was sleeping he’d definitely be in pain when he woke up.

“What’s Guzman doing here?” She kept her eyes on him trying to conjure up some memory of last night. What the hell happened? Did she actually do something stupid? She was too scared to even ask.

Her eyes landed on the blood stains splattered across his shirt. A fear arose beneath her skin coursing through her body, unimaginable scenarios eating away at her. “Did he get into a fight? Is he okay? Why is their blood on his shirt?”

Omar placed his hand on hers. His sister was far from stupid and he should have known better. Ander said it was better for her to know than to live with the confusion and fear of not knowing. And it was better for her to hear it from them than from someone else. Of course he was right, but he couldn’t stomach the fact that any of this had happened.

“What happened Omar?” Nadia was desperate, and it was clear in her voice. She kept it low enough that she didn’t wake up Guzman, but loud enough that Omar could feel the tension from inside her.

“Look, I don’t know what happened to you after you left me and Ander alone. I don’t know who you were with or what you were doing.” She was his sister, his responsibility. He should have known, he should have kept an eye out for her. And seeing the look in her eyes was just making matters worse. It made him feel worse. “But what I do know is that Guzman found you outside passed out on the porch.”

“You’re hiding something.” Nadia narrowed her eyes down at Omar. Talking wasn’t really their thing but she knew enough to catch on when he was lying.

“He found you on the porch with some guy. The blood on Guzman’s shirt isn’t his.” The anger resurfaced in Omar’s mind as he drew up the image of the guilty look on that stupid guy’s face.

Omar wasn’t a fighter, hell he wasn’t even the type to really get angry like that. He usually repressed his emotions. But when it came to Nadia he’d go to war. Whether that war was against his own father or some random trying to get into her pants. He’d fight for her because she was worth fighting for.

Nadia couldn’t even look Omar in the eyes anymore. How could she be so stupid? How could she let this happen? She drew the worst images she could possibly think of. “Did he…did we?

“No. No. No.” Omar grabbed Nadia by the shoulder’s giving her a gentle shake. “Guzman got there before anything could happen.”

Nadia stared at Guzman fast asleep on the couch. And she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She’d given him so much shit for who he was and how his lifestyle was. She felt like a hypocrite.

She had given him multiple opportunities to take advantage of her, even if it wasn’t her intentions. And both times he proved himself to be a loyal friend with no intention other than to help her. He wasn’t as cold or cruel as people made him out to be, how he made himself out to be. She saw that even if no one else did.

“I’m sorry, Nadia.” Omar buried his face in his hands. Seeing the pain in her eyes was too much. He had failed her as an older brother. This was his fault.

Nadia leaned forward to tightly wrap him up in her arms. She carefully caressed the back of his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. This was my fault.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for someone else’s stupidity.” Nadia looked up from Omar’s shoulder to see Ander standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands. “You did nothing wrong. And neither did you, Omar.”

Tears welled up in Nadia’s eyes. She didn’t know what to think. Maybe Ander was right. There was no way of knowing anything was going to happen. But had she not gotten herself in the situation in the first place nothing would have happened.

“I’m sorry, Ander.” She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. The pain in her body slowly fading away. Only to be replaced by a sharp pain in her head.

Ander set a tray down on the nightstand beside her. “I don’t want to hear it.” He let out a laugh as he picked up a piece of toast from the tray and taking a bite.

“If you’re going to apologize, apologize for not eating any of the cake. You know there’s a whole cake in the fridge?” Ander flashed a smile in their direction. Really, they could go back and forth all day but at the end of the day it didn’t matter because all parties involved were fine.

This was sadly very typical of these types of parties involving these types of people. It was the only thing Ander could be sure of. They shouldn’t dwell on how or when or why. None of it would change anything. And considering the number Guzman and Omar had done on the guy they didn’t have anything else to handle.

“Come on. There’s more food in the kitchen. This plate is for whenever Guzman wakes up.” Ander grabbed Omar by the arm to pull him off the bed. “Omar brought you some clothes in case you wanted to change. And I put an extra toothbrush in the bathroom for you.”

Nadia smiled as Ander and Omar left her in the room. Ander was a good guy, the perfect guy. Omar was lucky to have him. At least she knew she’d never have to worry about Omar as long as he had him. It was a friendship she didn’t really know she needed.

Pulling her weak body off the bed Nadia tried to avoid waking Guzman up. He deserved some rest. Nadia grabbed the blanket that she’d woken up with and draped it over Guzman while carefully placing a pillow beneath his head.

As she began to tuck the blanket beneath him, she felt his hand grasp her arm, an alarmed look in his eyes. “Nadia.” His eyes were wide, filled with panic. His breathing was heavy, and his body was filled with tension. The way he jolted up made her believe he was having a nightmare, a nightmare about her.

Nadia took a seat on the edge of the sofa cupping his face in the palms of her hands. “It’s okay. I’m okay. _We_ _are okay._ ”

She softly rubbed at his cheeks to calm him down. There was clearly some fear lingering in his mind. She wanted more than anything to help him, but she just didn’t know how.

“You’re okay.” He placed his hand on hers taking her in. His eyes raked over her figure, her hair was disheveled but she was intact. It was clear that she’d just woken up too.

“I’m okay.” Her voice was soft, filled with warmth. “How are you feeling?”

Guzman released her hand as he rubbed at his neck. Damn he didn’t expect it to be that hard to sleep on the couch. But he had no other option. He wasn’t going to let her out of his sight anymore. Even if that meant sleeping on some lumpy old couch.

“How am _I_ feeling?” He let out a light laugh. It was ridiculous that even when she was the one being taken care of, she was so eager to make sure he was okay. She was the only one who genuinely cared if he was okay. “How are _you_ feeling?”

Nadia took his hand in hers, carefully running her fingers across the cuts and bruises on his knuckles. She could see him wince from the pain, the wounds still fresh. “Let me wrap this up for you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Guzman took his hands from her. He hadn’t realized the extent of his own injuries. He was drunk at the time, so he didn’t really realize how bad it all was. Even if he did deserve it, he had no idea how much damage he’d done. “Are you okay? Hungover?”

“I’m fine now. Thanks to _you_.” It was true. He saved her from who knows what. As much as she tried to stay away from him it seemed they always found their way back to each other. “You should get some rest. I’m going to freshen up and then I’ll reheat your food for you.”

Guzman felt his mind release all the tension I'd been holding all night. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly against his chest. He breathed in her scent as he closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Nadia quickly returned his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Maybe this was fate bringing them together. He saved her from who knows what, he defended her, and he put her into bed without a second thought. She felt safest with him.

Their relationship may have started off rocky and with the worst of intentions, but things had changed. _They_ changed. Guzman wasn’t the same guy she met last year. But she wasn’t the same girl either.

“I’m sorry,” Nadia softly whispered into his ear.

Guzman pulled away, his eyes filled with confusion. “What are you sorry about? You have nothing to apologize for.”

Nadia felt the tears building up in her eyes. She tilted her head up quickly blinking them away. She had so much to apologize for. “I’m sorry for judging you so harshly. For assuming the worst of you. I don’t know, just everything.”

“Nadia.” Guzman stared at her, clear pain in her eyes. She didn’t deserve to feel like this, especially not because of him.

“I thought for months that you hated me because of everything that happened.” Nadia thought back to summer when she’d sit up in the store by herself while Omar and Ander went out. It felt like everyone had someone they could go to with their problems, go to talk about things. Everyone except for her.

Before she didn’t really care for any of it. The only thing she cared about was being a good daughter and getting good grades. She didn’t care for any of it. But here she was only a year later yearning for a friendship that she could rely on, someone she could rely on.

She’d isolated herself for so long she hadn’t even realized her limited friend circle. Most of her friends were just Omar’s friends. And it took losing Guzman, the only friend she’d made on her own, to realize that.

“I could never hate you.” Guzman pressed his forehead to hers. The guilt resurfaced in his mind. Was keeping his word to her father really worth having her think she was hated? Was he doing more harm than good?

“I know.” Nadia squeezed her eyes shut. The words were out of her mouth before she could even consider anything else. She promised herself she wouldn’t talk about it until she talked to Baba.

But considering everything that happened last night it seemed like the right thing to do. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his eyes on her. Both of their breathing growing heavier.

“You told me a lot of things that night.” She opened her eyes carefully looking over his features as she pulled away from him. She carefully took a seat on the edge of the ottoman.

“I’ve been dying to know what happened that night. I honestly don’t remember anything.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. She was going to lay the truth of that night on the table and he wasn’t even sure if he was ready to know. “I was just too scared to ask.”

Nadia let out a light laugh. It was a relief that she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t get that night off her mind. “Nothing bad happened. You were just really drunk.”

“I’m assuming your parents didn’t know I was over because I woke up in your bed.” Guzman may have been hungover, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. Mr. Shanaa would kill him if he found out that he spent the night in Nadia’s bed.

“You showed up at the shop completely intoxicated. I didn’t know what else to do.” Nadia’s eyes glazed over as the image of Guzman outside the door to her shop begging to be let in replayed in her mind. There was a desperation in his voice, pain in his eyes. “So, I let you in. I hid you in my room.”

Guzman threw his head back. And she could tell he was regretting every decision he’d made that night. Regretting having ever picked up a bottle of alcohol that night.

“It was fine. We talked until you fell asleep.” She felt guilty but after everything that had happened last night, she wasn’t sure if it was the right time to lay everything out on the table.

“Well, thank you.” Guzman felt all the tension leave his body. It was like he’d been holding this fear so tightly within him that it was paralyzing. “I can’t thank you enough. It means everything to me.”

Nadia took his hand in hers giving it a soft squeeze. “We’re friends, remember? Friends take care of each other.” She felt nauseous calling him her friend, but that’s what they were. And she wasn’t sure if she was ready step beyond that. Not with the risk of damaging what they already had.

Guzman felt a twitch in his stomach, but he repressed his emotions. He simply responded with a slight nod. He placed his hand on hers giving it a soft squeeze before getting up. “You should really get some food in you. It’ll help you with the hangover.”

“I’ll be right out.” Nadia flashed a soft smile in his direction before heading into the bathroom.

That allowed Guzman some time to stretch his body out on the bed, crack out the few kinks he’d developed from that wretched chair.

Ander set his plate into the sink before making his way back towards Omar. He was sitting in silence picking at his eggs. It was clear he was still bothered by everything that had happened. Ander leaned over the back of Omar’s chair pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

He could physically see Omar’s body tense up, his back straightening up as he leaned into his touch. He took it as an opportunity to move closer, burying his face into the crook of Omar’s neck allowing his lips to clasp onto his skin.

It wasn’t long before Omar was out of his chair with his fingers running through Ander’s curly hair. His mouth found him and they began to move in sync. If there was ever anything that could take away his pain it was him.

Ander pressed Omar’s back into the kitchen counter, further leaning into him. His hands instinctively moved to his waist pulling his hips into his own. But very quickly they tore themselves from each other when Omar’s phone went off.

“Baba.” Omar’s eyes grew wider as he fumbled with his phone. Lately, his father only ever called if he wanted to yell at him about something or if he was going to send him another marriage prospect.

“Come home. I’ve found you your future wife. I won’t hear any excuses for this one. I’ve already said yes.” Omar felt the blood leave his face. Every inch of his body turned cold upon just hearing his voice. His mouth went dry and he was incapable of breathing let alone speaking.

But it didn’t matter. Before he could even find the courage to respond to his father hung up the phone. It wasn’t a question, but a demand.

Ander quickly made his way back to Omar’s side when he noticed his knees slowly starting to buckle beneath him. He was barely breathing. And he couldn’t seem to make out why.

“Omar.” Ander wrapped one arm around his waist and used his free hand to hold his face. “Omar. What’s wrong?”

Guzman quickly made his way out of the room to help Ander as he held Omar up. He was in a state of shock. Even with the both of them standing in front of him and holding him up wasn’t enough. He was lost in a trance, tears welled up in his eyes.

“Omar.” The panic settled into Guzman’s face as he gave him a firm shake back to reality.

It was only then that he could really look at them. Still overwhelmed by the news his father had just shared he slowly slid down to the floor. What was he going to do? How would he fix this? Perhaps running away was his only option. Maybe he couldn’t have it all.

Nadia kneeled in front of him grabbing his face with the palms of both of her hands. “Come on Omar. What did Baba say?”

“Baba wants us home, now.” Omar squeezed his eyes in a last-ditch attempt to prevent his tears from running down his cheeks. But it was useless. His emotions got the best of him. “He’s arranged my marriage.”

Ander quickly stood up, pacing back and forth as fast as possible in some lame attempt to prevent his anger from growing any further. But it was useless. His father had sent many different girls Omar’s way, but to arrange his marriage without his consent? It was low, even for him.

Nadia and Guzman exchanged a concerned look. They both understood there was only so much they could do, but they knew they couldn’t sit around doing anything. They needed a plan.

“Omar.” Nadia pulled him into a tight embrace only to feel his tears seeping through her shirt. It tore her apart to see her brother like this. “We’ll fix this.”

“How? We can’t do anything. You know Baba.” He pulled away from Nadia, his hands tightening into two tight fists. Omar’s voice echoed in the room. Even bringing Ander to a halt. He wiped at the tears staining his cheeks.

“Now is the time to come out with it, Omar. It’s going to be ugly regardless of how long you wait.” Nadia dreaded the day this would happen. The day Omar would have to stand up to their father. But nonetheless she’d be there with him. Right by his side.

“Yes. I’ll just walk into the shop and tell announce that I like men. That’ll sit really well with him.” Omar let out an angry scream as he buried his face into his knees.

“Ever since Amira left, I’ve spent every day regretting having not been there to stand by her side. I won’t make that same mistake again. I won’t lose you too.” She placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze of reassurance. Omar was all she had left. And regardless of his situation she was going to stand up for him, the same way he did for her. “If you go, _I go_.”

Nadia wiped at the stray tears running down her cheeks, taking a few deep breaths as she repressed her emotions. This wasn’t about her. This was about Omar. And what he needed right now was someone to lean on. It was clear Ander was too distressed to be that person and with good reason.

They were in love. They hadn’t committed any crime. Sure, they weren’t sure of what the future would hold. Whether they’d stay together forever or not. But that didn’t matter. If he ended up married to some random girl he’d never be happy. And neither would she.

“Come on. Let’s go.” She stood up, holding her hand out for Omar. “We’ll go home. While you have tea with Baba and whoever the hell, he wants you to marry I’ll pack your things. When they leave, we’ll talk to him. That way we’ll be ready to go if anything happens.”

Guzman wrapped his arm around Ander’s shoulder. “And we’ll camp out down the street. If anything happens, we’ll be there. You can stay at my place as long as you need.”

Omar quickly stood up wrapping his arms around Nadia once more. He wasn’t sure what he’d ever done to deserve her. But whatever it was he was grateful. Soon enough he felt Guzman and Ander’s arms wrap around him. Even if things didn’t work out with Baba he always had a family, they were his family.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
